


All Ears

by caz251



Series: Elve!Ianto Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones has a secret, one that he has to inform his lover of, especially now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Torchwood

Ianto knew that he had to come clean with Jack, tell him the truth about him and his family, preferably before his cousin descended upon them, but he was finding it really hard to do. How he would approach the conversation he didn't know, but with a visit from his cousin imminent he knew it was necessary. Alriva would not be able to contain herself, or hide what they were from his lover, not that he would ever ask her to. His cousin was his only remaining member of his real family, while he had Rhiannon and her family they were only his relations through adoption. 

He set the table for dinner, hoping that Jack would not be much later, he was nervous enough without having to wait for Jack to turn up. Waiting gave him too much time to think, he really had no wish to talk himself out of telling Jack and vanishing with his cousin when she arrived instead. Thankfully the door opened as he placed the last item on the table and he rushed back into the kitchen to grab their dinner and bring it back through. Jack was sat at the table already, having taken off his outer clothing and his shirt leaving him wearing trousers, his undershirt and socks, with his braces hanging down by his thighs. 

Ianto placed both plates on the table before sitting down opposite Jack who was looking rather despondent. He wondered what was wrong and decided that he had better find out before dropping his bombshell on Jack. He hoped that whatever was wrong wasn't too bad, but whatever it was would be dealt with before he shared his ancestry with his lover. He tried to ask his lover what was wrong, but he didn't appear to be managing too well, in the end he just spat it out. 

Jack answered in just as blunt a manner, blurting out, "I'm pregnant" as he pushed his dinner around his plate. 

Ianto sat shocked unsure what to say as he realised the meaning of Jack's words. A baby, a little being, one that he had never expected to have after he got together with Jack. A being that his cousin wanted him to have so much that she was leaving her home, a place of adoration to try and convince him to sire a child. A baby that shouldn't exist. 

"How?" Ianto asked, staring at his lover. Jack had told him that it was impossible, that it wouldn't happen, that it couldn't happen. 

Jack looked up from his plate, looking at Ianto trying to gauge his reaction. "I don't know." He admitted, "It should be impossible for a 21st century human to get me pregnant."

Ianto slumped further in his chair, a behaviour completely out of the ordinary for him, as Jack's words permeated his brain and answering how an impossibility could still result in the possible. A 21st century human, couldn't get Jack pregnant, but he wasn't human. He knew he had to tell Jack now, there was no way he could let him carry the future heir to the Elven Throne without telling him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jack cut him off. 

"There hasn't been anyone else Ianto, I swear. Owen's running tests, we'll figure this out." Jack spoke seriously, but Ianto could hear how nervous he was. 

"Jack", Ianto spoke to him softly "I know cariad. There's something I needed to speak to you about. I'll explain everything, and then there are some traditions that we have to discuss."


End file.
